Owned
by Kawaii Thief Kitsune
Summary: IrukaKakashi It was the first but not the last time that the copy ninja had pinned him to the wall and initiated what had to be a chaste kiss. What kiss wouldn’t be chaste through a mask after all?
1. Resolve

Hi yall. This is my first Naruto fic, I've never read the manga and I've only seen four bootleg epis but I'm hoping I managed to make an accurate and enjoyable story for you to read, so go ahead and enjoy.

Disclaimer- If I owned Naruto the boys would be jumping each other constantly, and Sakura and Ino would be the least of Sasuke's concerns.

Ch1 Resolve

Iruka had to wonder around what time had it become common for him to wait for Kakashi in his kitchen, wondering when the jounin would appear unexpectedly and sweep him up in the passionate wave that was Kakashi.

He knew for a fact that it had only been a month ago that Kakashi had shown up at his door, wanting to speak about Naruto. Naturally Iruka let him in. As the evening progressed Kakashi gave the chuunin no cause for discomfort.

They ate, they drank, they discussed Naruto, and at the end of the evening Kakashi left, silently, his demeanor thoughtful. It was only the next day that Iruka once again opened the door to the jounin. It was the first but not the last time that the copy ninja had pinned him to the wall and initiated what had to be a chaste kiss. What kiss wouldn't be chaste through a mask after all?

True, all the kisses in their rough and tumble relationship were chaste, if nothing else was. Kakashi came when he pleased, no time was late or early, and Iruka could only allow it. What else could he do after all? He wanted it as much as Kakashi.

Sometimes however, he had to wonder, what would happen if he protested? Would Sharin-gan no Kakashi cease his actions and question the objection? Would he continue as if nothing had happened, perhaps binding his wrists as he often did? Turning Iruka's blind trust into a horrible, horrible mistake. Or would he simply leave, making the shy chuunin sensei wonder if the whole incident had been a twisted dream brought on by too many long hours in the classroom with no companionship.

The thought of making that protest terrified Iruka. No matter what had happened in this elicit affair of rough desperate kisses and swiftly taken innocence, he didn't want to lose Kakashi.

Therein lay the problem.

He was fairly certain he didn't own Kakashi in the first place.

Where lust incited bruises and bite marks marred his skin on a regular basis, he hadn't seen Kakashi's face during the duration of their trysts, nor had they ever spoken a word.

The evenings ended with Iruka falling asleep, exhausted and spent next to the other man's body. But he always woke up alone. It wasn't even that Kakashi was an inconsiderate lover. He'd been very careful in taking Iruka's innocence and he even had the consideration to always see to it that his lover reached climax, preferably at the same time as himself.

That still didn't change the fact that while he'd seen the Sharingan on several occasions during their…lovemaking, he'd still never seen the lower half of the face of the man he professed belonging to. No. He didn't want to protest. He just needed to.

He couldn't abide being the simple toy of any man, not even the great Hatake Kakashi, not without at least knowing where he stood. That's why that night he stood in wait, not even knowing if he'd show up, but simply praying he would before his resolve left him.

XxXxX

Earlier that evening

Iruka had to smile at Naruto's antics as he gleefully told a tale of how he'd rubbed the great Uchiha Sasuke's face into the dirt, all the while chomping down ramen and somehow managing not to choke. The boy's innocence was still a wonder to Iruka after all these years and impulsively he ruffled the boy's hair as he signaled for another round of ramen.

Naruto's fixation on Sasuke could not be explained away by his supposed crush on Sakura. Iruka knew him better than that. No, clearly the boy had moved on to some deep seated admiration of the Uchiha. As for the Uchiha's fascination with Naruto, now that worried Iruka sometimes.

At these times he reminded himself that what he saw in Sasuke was completely different from the darkness that he saw in Kakashi. Beyond that, Naruto was the light to Sasuke's darkness. He would clear away the shadows until only a clear summer day remained and they'd continue on happily.

He however was too weak to clear away the darkness of Kakashi. Kakashi who wouldn't even show him his face. He sighed and Naruto looked at him inquiringly, to which he responded with a smile. Naruto frowned, knowing something was amiss, had been amiss, but he knew better than to pry.

It was when Naruto mentioned "Kakashi-sensei" that Iruka snapped to full attention.

"Kakashi sensei has been acting strange lately." mused Naruto. "I haven't seen him read Icha Icha Paradise for over three days,"

Iruka smiled dryly. It figured the mention would be something like this. Naruto would never know the same side of Kakashi that he did. "Perhaps he's awaiting the next volume," he muttered.

"You're probably right… You care about him don't you?"

Iruka looked up, stunned by how intuitive Naruto could be when he really wanted to before blushing and stuttering. "What do you mean?"

"Well, whenever I mention him around you, you get that look in your eyes…Warm, but sad," he murmured with a smile. "I'm glad…But if he hurts you I'll kick his ass!" said Naruto causing Iruka to laugh shaking his head.

He ruffled Naruto's head hoping Naruto would never have reason to attempt fulfilling that promise.

XxXxX

Iruka was torn from his reminiscing by Kakashi's scent. The only thing that could announce the arrival of the jounin when he didn't deliberately make sure Iruka knew he was there, and sometimes the friendly chuunin missed that too.

It was a sharp scent of cinnamon and apples, as if Kakashi had just come from sleeping in an orchard- which was actually quite probable. He took in a sharp breath when his lover surprised him by winding his strong arms around the shorter ninja's slight waist.

The rough fabric of the mask caressed his throat and he knew that through it lips pressed to his flesh in what would have been an intimate gesture without it.

"Iruka," growled Kakashi in a low voice.

It wasn't long before they were in the bedroom in a tumble of lost clothing and passion. It was clear that Kakashi intended for this to be one of their rougher nights of love-making as he bound one of Iruka's wrist to the bedpost.

Iruka took in a sharp breath to clear his head. Now or never. "Kakashi…Stop…Please."

Review Please!


	2. Request Acquiesced?

Beysie- Thank you! I'll get to that mask soon enough!

Lil Miss Tipsyiwuvyaoi- Making the rounds with my stories today are you? I'll see about putting in a flashback and as for one question you brought up; Iruka is worried about Naruto because he finds his relationship to be rather…Lacking, and he knows it's not that good. He doesn't want Naruto knotted up in a relationship like his.

Shadow1313- If you insist.

Tamara2187- You'll see.

Xxphatxbaybeexx- I think you put in links but ff. net erases them. Either way, I found your review to be extremely flattering and I hope I can continue to entertain you with quality fiction! (big cheesy grin)

B.U.G.I.M.S- Must…Obey…Puppy dog eyes…Jutsu!

Turtledonkey27- Lol! adds in extra exclamation points for fun. !

Eyes0neme19- If you insist.

Kirakit- Why thank you. Much appreciated considering I wrote and submitted this fairly late at night without a beta.

Jenn- More available m'dear.

Kaiyo no Hime- Thanks! I was actually waiting for someone to catch that! There's too much distance in the relationship on Kakashi's part and Iruka is afraid that Sasuke will be the same. I thought no one would mention it, you made my day.

Asdf- Why thank you.

Mariemaia1- Thanks a lot! I'll try and keep it up.

Little fox kit- Glad to see you agree! This is the first story of this particular kinky level I've written so I'm glad people are responding well.

Lady Geuna- Don't hold your breath! Last reader that did that hit her head against the keyboard, got a concussion, reviewed twice because she had to read the story over, and never got to the second chapter!

Umino Gaara- grins that's what I was going for.

Iceheart19- grins Yesh…I likes the kinkiness too, but we'll see what he does in this next exciting installment! (feels like a dork, but I had to say it)

Flare2- Don't die! Throws chapter to you

Yaoilover S- wipes away blood from nose Bondage? What bondage? nose bleeds more

Polka dot- Lol.

Inabsolutelust- DIES

Active-heart- And so you shall- should you continue reading,

Baka Chibbi- glomps you for being familiar Glad to see you likey! (And I've seen around the same amount-;)

Animegoil- Don't worry, you know me, I'm a happy ending girl. I love the way you describe my writing and I hope you continue to read. I 3 the Naru-Sasu pairing too- They're next! evil grin

Sweetsnow- Awww! What a kawaii name! (hands you a cookie) Don't worry, I'm a happy ending type of girl.

Anukis-san- Glady. Request acquiesced.

MoMo4 - I'm continuing. Though I think the style won't be as clear, I'll try to uphold the same quality work.

BlueLady198- I'll continue! Especially now that Academic Decathlon is over! More now

Ch2- Request Acquiesced?

_"Iruka," growled Kakashi in a low voice._

It wasn't long before they were in the bedroom in a tumble of lost clothing and passion. It was clear that Kakashi intended for this to be one of their rougher nights of love-making as he bound one of Iruka's wrist to the bedpost.

Iruka took in a sharp breath to clear his head. Now or never. "Kakashi…Stop…Please."

"Stop." That word was all it took to have Kakashi off the bed and not touching Iruka, though he was left with his wrists bound above his head, his request had been respected.

He wasn't sure what to do now though. His mouth was dry and he couldn't remember what to say as that mismatched set of eyes watched him patiently. He knew Kakashi wouldn't speak. For him to do so would make it real.

"…Kakashi…What is this?" asked Iruka pleadingly. "You show up we have sex, and then you leave. What kind of relationship is this?"

Kakashi lowered his head as if considering Iruka's words before he turned around. "…I don't know Iruka, what do you want it to be?" he said gruffly.

A loving relationship.

It was on the tip of his tongue. But he almost knew, the moment he said it, Kakashi would turn his eyes away and leave. That wasn't what the jounin was looking for. Not a weak chuunin to tie him down. So he turned his head to the side. "I don't know. I just wanted…I don't know what I wanted," he lied closing his eyes.

The Jounin paused before slowly walking up to the bed. "If there's something you need to tell me Iruka, now would be a good time,"

Iruka gently tested the bonds at his wrists. As a chuunin he could untie almost any knot he was bound with. But a Jounin had tied this knot, and despite all his knowledge he doubted he could undo it. "I…" he began slowly. "I'm not like this," he murmured, looking up with honest eyes. "You may be being yourself in this whole ordeal, but I'm not," he said carefully.

Kakashi looked at him thoughtfully and Iruka began to color a deep red. As a teacher he was used to giving scolding speeches, but none of his students had ever had him tied up in the nude before.

"I see," murmured Kakashi. He moved slowly to Iruka's side, gracefully. And Iruka stiffened. Where he himself was quite predictable his companion was not. "So…You don't believe you know me, and I don't know you,"

The tone in Kakashi's voice was obviously meant to be comforting, but Iruka didn't know what to expect. He closed his eyes. Lips ghosted tenderly over Iruka's throat and his heart sunk. Kakashi was going to continue regardless.

That's what he thought at least, until the bonds on his wrists disappeared. "Well. What normal people do in this situation, is courting. I hope you know what you're asking for. Prepare to be pursued."

By the time Iruka had opened his confused eyes Kakashi was gone leaving behind his light scent of apples and cinnamon and an odd feeling in Iruka's stomach.

XxXxX

Iruka graded his papers with the usual efficiency, though he knew his mind wasn't there. It was with a steady hand he marked, and a tumultuous mind he thought. What had Kakashi meant? By pursued, that was.

Was it a preface to more aggressive advances? Or did Kakashi genuinely mean to court him? Either way, with Kakashi in mind there was no way it would be traditional. He didn't know if Kakashi knew what traditional was.

"Iruka-sensei!" squealed a familiar voice. It was Konahamaru running from an incensed Naruto- who had blue paint down the front of his orange jumpsuit.

"I'm going to mangle you! You little gakki!" snapped Naruto reaching for the child. He was followed by a bored looking Sasuke, and an annoyed looking Sakura.

"Naruto! Konahamaru!" snapped Iruka in his most authoritative teacher voice. It froze the two in their spots, Naruto with one hand gripping Konahamaru's collar and the other drawn back for a punch, and Konahamaru, hands drenched in blue paint, reaching forward to create another stain.

"Yes Iruka-sensei?" they said in unison.

"Konahamaru, you need to go practice your techniques- Naruto, what are you doing here?" asked Iruka in puzzlement.

Naruto let go of Konahamaru who immediately ran off as his face broke into a wide grin. "Kakashi-sensei was actually on time and he let us off early. He said he had some important business to handle!"

Iruka's smile slowly disappeared as he paled. What kind of business? "I see," he murmured, only mildly annoyed by the observing eyes of the Uchiha. "Well since you're here, I think it's been far too long since I've taken my students out for lunch,"

"Honto! Sugoi!" squealed Naruto. "Come on Sakura-chan! Come on Sasuke-teme!" with that Naruto grabbed both of his team-mates arms and headed off towards his favorite ramen shack. Iruka followed quietly. He had a lot of thinking to do.

XxXxX

Sorry for the shortitude. The next one will be longer I promise. This is just a transition. Review for more!


	3. The Chase Begins BLUSH

HatakeKakashi22- o.0 Doesn't wish to face wraith, updates.

Animegoil- I'm afraid from now on there will be much smuttiness

Lady Geuna- Glad you liked! Hope you like this one as much.

Polka dot- Teehee, you think Iruka has bad timing, wait till you read this chapter.

Shi-chan- Yeah, wait till you see Kakashi's idea of courting! grins

Tamara2187- Teeheehee, Wait till you see what Kakashi is up to,

xxphatxbaybeexx- I got a boy at school to give me tons of bootleg! I's so happy!

Jenn- You'll see….You'll see…MUAHAHAHAHA!

shiny cry- Otay!

Sacred Fires- Thanks! I'm glad you like the plot, but I can't promise that some chapters won't be pure smut.

kakashi-spughetti- Wow…You sound like a rabid fan girl…This brings me much joy! Here's your fix!

CH3- The Chase Begins- BLUSH

__

Naruto let go of Konahamaru who immediately ran off as his face broke into a wide grin. "Kakashi-sensei was actually on time and he let us off early. He said he had some important business to handle!"

Iruka's smile slowly disappeared as he paled. What kind of business? "I see," he murmured, only mildly annoyed by the observing eyes of the Uchiha. "Well since you're here, I think it's been far too long since I've taken my students out for lunch,"

"Honto! Sugoi!" squealed Naruto. "Come on Sakura-chan! Come on Sasuke-teme!" with that Naruto grabbed both of his team-mates arms and headed off towards his favorite ramen shack. Iruka followed quietly. He had a lot of thinking to do.

It wasn't long before Iruka reached the ramen stand with his three students. They prattled on adorably- Well, Naruto and Sakura did, Sasuke…Moped…adorably trying to hide the fact that his gaze kept setting on Naruto. And for those moments the coldness left his eyes.

Iruka watched as Naruto swallowed down ramen with ease while bragging- and being discredited by Sakura who politely ate her Ramen like the little lady she was. Sasuke ate his ramen slowly, glaring at his dobe.

Meanwhile, Iruka allowed his ramen to grow cold as he thought about his current predicament. Which is precisely why his "current predicament" got into the ramen shop without his notice.

"Hello Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura…Iruka." Iruka shivered as his name rolled off Kakashi's tongue like lust itself. When the Jounin's familiar hand settled on his shoulder he stiffened. "Mind if I join you?" he asked in his normal cheerful voice.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" said Naruto cheerfully thrusting his chopsticks in the air.

"Is it okay with you? Iruka-chan," asked Kakashi, his visible eye curving in a smile.

Iruka resisted the strong urge to slap the hand off his shoulder and protest the honorific of chan, instead, he narrowed his eyes and gritted a smile. "Why not?"

As Kakashi slid into the booth next to him he began to list the reasons why in his mind.

Recently, Naruto's favorite Ramen stand had been extended into a restaurant. That meant there were now tables and booths. The seating was thus. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke sat on one side, in that order, with Sasuke glaring over Sakura's head as Naruto chattered to Sakura who gazed at Sasuke. And Kakashi sat on the other side, next to Iruka. Very close to Iruka.

Too close to Iruka. Iruka tried to concentrate on his ramen as Naruto and Kakashi began to talk about a technique he was learning from Jiraiya, but as soon as he got his third bite of ramen in he felt a light brush against his leg.

He froze for a second. There was no way…

He waited for a few seconds and nothing happened. So he began to eat again. Only to feel that brush again. His eyes shot up to Kakashi who continued avidly with his conversation while reading Icha Icha paradise.

But the presence on his leg didn't disappear. If anything it increased. It nudged at the edge of his flak-vest…And at the brim of his pants. His face reddened and his mouth fell open slightly as he tried to slap the hand away. But to no avail.

There's no way he would attempt something like this right in front of his students! Even as he thought this, Kakashi avidly spoke, enthralling and keeping the attention of both Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke however was watching his face with interest.

A smirk came to the Uchiha's face.

Iruka's eyes widened. The little bastard knew!

Sasuke simply shook his head, "I have to go to the bathroom," he said getting up and leaving. Along with him the hope that Kakashi would stop in fear of gaining his students' attentions. Sasuke was indeed the only one who would have noticed.

Kakashi's eye closed as he was clearly smiling rather broadly and the stroking of Iruka's nether-regions increased in speed. Iruka closed his eyes as he tried to keep from moaning, his lips pursing as sweat gathered at his temples.

He shook his head. He couldn't let this happen. If he allowed this to happen in front of his students he'd never live it down. "Kakashi!" he finally snapped.

Everyone stared at him- and the hand was gone. "What is it Iruka?" asked Kakashi, having the audacity to sound annoyed at being interrupted from his conversation.

"I- I have to go." said Iruka, flustered. "I'll see you all later!" he said. With that he got up and rushed out of the restaurant, not stopping until he reached his apartment. It was only when he got there that he considered how strange he must have looked. All because of Kakashi!

He blushed furiously as he entered his apartment, furious. If that was Kakashi's idea of seduction he was never going to win this…This…Challenge! That was right. At the restaurant- No. That night in Iruka's apartment, he'd initiated a challenge.

A challenge Iruka was determined to win, for his remaining purity- Hell, for his sanity!

With an abrupt nod Iruka locked his door, determined to steal his nerves for the challenges was now well assured were to come.

Right after he took a cold shower.


	4. Traditional Ninstyle

Ave-chan- (accepts sugar) I got it all from my sick twisted little mind! .v

Shinycry-Teehee, I agree, I love putting in Sasu Naru moments, they're adorable.

Tamara2187- As do I, but we can only wait and see .

Animegoil- I know I know! The first chapter was the best because I wrote it in a fit of medication induced horniness . I'll attempt to reach those levels again soon, but it's going to be difficult.

Polka-dot- Don't worry, I'm not going to make it simple molestation. It'll be complex molestation with fluff on top .

AznNarutoGrl-91- Hehehe, I have not yet begun to smut-write.

Silent laugh- . As do I! Tohohoho!

Sacred Fires- Glad you like smut because there'll be a high concentration in this story. As for the Sasu/Naru. I'd actually intended to write a story of those two first, but I got stuck with this plot bunny and wrote the first chapter of this at midnight.

Jenn- Lol, well no one said he'd be traditional.

GinTsuki- teeheehee, among other things! No starving Iruka! I must update!

Qianyun- I've now seen up to episode 122, and read up to chapter 248 (I got addicted v.v) And I'm glad I have a grasp of the characters. I love Sasuke being the little smart ass he naturally is!

Keni marli- As do I- And Kakashi as well! (Grins)

Shi-chan- . ack. Can't believe I made a mistake like that. I did that chapter late at night though. More Iruka-y and Kakashi-y goodness…Wait a sec…You're like an awesome author and you're reviewing my fic! I heart it when other authors review my work! Can't wait to see more of your work!

CH4- Traditional- Nin-style.

Iruka graded papers with practiced ease, his eyes quickly able to seek out mistakes and correct them with a red pen. Though it looked like an act of great concentration, his mind was far from the proper chakra needed for a bushin no jutsu.

His mind was on that event at the restaurant. It upset him on some levels, but on another level it confused him. It upset him because it was more than mildly degrading and he knew he'd been treated no better than a common whore. It confused him because he didn't understand why Kakashi had done it.

He got nothing out of it really, except the sight of a squirming Iruka, and maybe a hard on. But other than that Iruka didn't understand the way Kakashi's mind worked. What purpose could he have in groping in in public? A flush came to his cheeks and he shook his head.

Kakashi had gotten something out of it. Iruka's thoughts were now constantly on the silver haired Jounin. The Jounin had stolen his thoughts. He slammed his head on his desk. Little did he know, the Jounin's unpredictable nature had only begun to show.

XxXxX

Giggling. Iruka tried to avoid giggling. Because with giggling came females into his room. Females meaning Kunoichi. That meant females that were twenty times as strong, perceptive, and nosy as regular females.

Anko and Kurenai. Somehow, he'd become ensnared in their gossip ring. Normally he'd just smile and nod occasionally, continuing to grade his papers, ignoring the gorgeous females sitting on his children's desks, stretching their long pale legs like bottled lust, but today he had a bad feeling as that particularly mischievous giggling approached.

Once Asuma had commented on how Iruka had all the luck with the females coming into his room at lunch stretching luxuriously as if there wasn't a male in sight. But Asuma didn't know Iruka's preferences. Kakashi.

Simply said, not men, not women, Kakashi, only Kakashi. And the fact that something- Namely Kakashi- was on Iruka's pretty little mind, would not elude the beautiful Kunoichi. And they wouldn't stop questioning him until the bell rang- Or until he cracked.

This in mind, Iruka headed for the window, hoping to make a quick escape (a trick he'd learned from Naruto which he happened to think of escape a 'la Naruto) before the girls could reach his room. When he was yanked back by his chuunin vest his fingers reached longingly for the frame of the window. It was clearly too late.

"Well if it isn't Iruka trying to escape for a rendezvous with his mysterious lover!" said Kurenai grinning. Iruka froze. They couldn't be that perceptive.

No one was that perceptive…Unless they had a mind reading jutsu…Or they had seen the incident in the restaurant.

He spun around blushing profusely. "I didn't have anything to do with it I- What's that?"

Anko looked at him strangely. "Well, usually when people receive anonymous flowers they don't have anything to do with it," she said holding up the basket.

It was white and filled with assorted flowers. White baby's breath, red roses, yellow carnations, purple cosmos, and several more Iruka couldn't even name. In the end, it should have looked horrid, but somehow, the arrangement was beautiful. Breath taking even.

But that didn't stop him from noticing the small white card at the top and wondering if the Kunoichi had read it. That and what it said. "Where did you get that?" he asked, breathily.

"You won't believe this, but three Anbu delivered it, insisting that it be delivered to fair Iruka," said Kurenai grinning as Iruka leaned against his desk to support himself.

"I can believe it," murmured Iruka, staring at the flowers.

"So, Read the card! Find out who it was!" insisted Anko.

Iruka already knew who they were from, so he didn't need to read the card to find out. But he still obeyed mechanically, pulling the plain white card open. In elegant scrawl on the inside it read three simple words. "For Iruka mine."

When the women looked over his shoulders to read it they squealed dancing about cheered at the new filler for their next hundred chats. Iruka himself simply sunk into his chair, wondering how much more unpredictable the copy ninja could get.

XxXxX

Kurenai and Anko spent the rest of the break trying to figure out who Iruka's mysterious lover was. Surprisingly, they swiftly jumped to the conclusion it was a male without the bat of their pretty eyelashes. When Iruka looked up in shock Anko just laughed. "Well you're too shy and not aggressive enough for a kunoichi, but you're the type who needs another ninja, so we all saw that coming."

"Really?" asked Iruka with knitted brows.

"Not that it bothers anyone." continued Kurenai. "I mean thinking of you with another piece of male eye candy," she shook her head blushing.

"Besides, we know of a few of the men in the building it could be…So…Spill!" demanded Anko pulling him up by the collar of the chuunin vest.

Once again he regretted befriending such powerful women.

"I don't know!" he lied. "I don't know anyone that would have interest in me!"

"Hmm," said Kurenai. "We know it's a man, I don't know any woman that would have the audacity to send a squad of Anbu to deliver flowers…Let's see…There's Genma, Ibiki, Gai-"

"Where are you getting all these names from?" squeaked Iruka before she could say the name of a certain silver-haired Jounin and have him blushing his confession.

"Don't you know?" asked Anko with an eyebrow quirked. "Several shinobi have it in for you, kawaii Iruka-sensei!"

He reddened. "They do not!" he said, now actually curious. He'd known Kakashi was desirable, but he wasn't in the habit of thinking of himself as attractive.

"Do too! Our little Iruka-chan just wasn't grown up enough to know it!" said Kurenai tweaking one of his cheeks. "Now Iruka-chan, what do you intend to give your lover in return for these?"

Iruka blushed, wondering what indeed. Kakashi was giving far more attention than he'd ever expected, and he wasn't sure what Kakashi wanted in return.


	5. Of Sexy Librarians

Bluelady198- Hehe, As a bisexual, I couldn't help but add in oh so sexy, oh so nosey Kunoichi

Jouhaiichi- Thanks! I hope this chapter will have you cheering too!

Tamara2187- Keeping up the good quality since nineteen-eighty-six- Well…hopefully

Polka dot- It's hard to tell if you even like my story

Sodesne- Thanks!

Ishi Tatsu- Thanks! More for your wait!

Nine Tailed Vixen- My pleasure!

Silent laugh- lol! Poor Kakashi!

Jouhaiichi- Seems you read the fourth chapter! I'm glad my Iruka came off that way, I want him to be uke-ish, but I don't want him to be weak.

CatC10- Thanks! I love Iruka to bits too! That's why I'm so mean to him!

Lady Geuna- Yes, at the moment while I respond to these reviews I'm deciding what Kakashi wants from Iruka, (Off in a classroom, Iruka shudders and sneezes)

Animegoil- Yeah, I never had had a one track mind v.v

Shinycry- We'll see…MWAHAHAHAHA!

Chey- …XD

GinTsuki- …Mmmm…Cookies…

Leomae- Hope you continue to read and enjoy.

QianYun- Don't I know it! I swear I've read and seen almost everything translated- So I moved on to doujinshi XD

TheInflictedFinger- Gladly! I don't like seeing Iruka hurt in the end, it makes me sad. So I make this happy ending.

Rosemary- Oh believe me, I write a good Naru-Uke, Check out my story Prize: Heart of Konoha. There is much Naruto ukeness there.

Ryuukotusei- Why thank you! (Cherishes cookie and 12)

Anukis-san- Thank you!

Nanasha Ni- lol! How flattering, more to come soon!

Hensetsu- Thanks!

HatakeKakashi22- I deserve the smiting for taking so long to update v.v I just got so disheartened when my Heart of Konoha story was removed T.T

Snow887- Sorry for the wait! Got sad when they took off my SasuNaru Story

Volt- Lol, Sounds like me half the time

Martyr Avenue- That's…So…Awesome. I think that's one of the coolest reviews I've ever gotten

Shi-chan- You're an awesome author! I loved your Cake story!

Kkkkkkkkkkk- LOL!

Xtwilightzx- I only hope I can write like that first chapter again v.v I was having a huge angst-fest when I wrote that.

Momo4- Lol, glad you liked it

Nezuko- Thankies!

ThunderGryphon- I will! I will!

GSG- YAY! I've been faved!

CaciqueGoddess- Thanks! I'll try to update more frequently now

Renel- Mewi, I had to toss in the Anbu flowers scene, some people didn't like it, but I just thought it was suitable.

Itazura- Believe me, I don't want to censor my lemons, but last time someone reported me! T.T

Ruka-Kun- Glad you think so

Redrope18- LOL, tad too late.

Onegai readers! Don't kill me! I just got so disheartened when they took my story, Prize Heart of Konoha down, that I didn't feel like writing for a while! But now I'm back with more for you! I hope you enjoy!

CH5- Of Sexy Librarians

There's only one sensible thing to do when your world turns upside down- Which in Iruka's definition would mean, Handsome Jounin sent you flowers and you found out you were nin-eye-candy. The sensible thing would be to hide in the Hokage's office, where even the boldest nin couldn't catch and harass him.

The first step to doing so would be to get out of the school building, a goal he'd nearly achieved when he was stopped by a smirking Genma. "Well hello there Iruka-chan,"

We're he not so taken aback, Iruka would have wondered why everyone called him chan, but he wasn't exactly thinking clearly as he stumbled backwards. "Ah- Genma-kun, Hello," he said lowering his head in a sign of respect.

It was when Genma lifted his chin gently to gaze into dark confident eyes that his mild blush overtook his entire face. "Hello." repeated Genma in a smooth voice. "You look like you were ready for school to be over, mind if I take you to lunch?"

The way Iruka's blush darkened you would have thought Genma had asked to have him for lunch instead of to take him to lunch- then again, by the interest in Genma's eyes, he might have been asking just that. "Ah- I- Uh-I have to get to the Hokage's office!" sputtered Iruka backing up. "Gomen!"

"Oh? Another time then?" asked Genma amused at Iruka's reaction.

"Uh- Sure," said Iruka. "Ah- Geh- Sayonara!" he said running out of the building.

"I think you scared him Genma-kun," said Anko. Shaking her head with a smile.

"It was worth it to hear him make all those little sounds," said Genma walking out.

Kurenai walked in to stand by Anko who was stirring her coffee. "Hate to see them go," she said.

"Love to watch them walk away," finished Anko.

XxXxX

Tsunade laughed heartily as Iruka stifled whimpers. "It's not funny! This…Guy, he's bringing unnecessary attention to me!" he said irritably.

"Well if you'd tell me who this, Guy, was, I could help you- It isn't Gai is it?" asked Tsunade leaning forward with bright eyes, just as eager to get the scoop as the rest of the kunoichi in the village.

"NO!" snapped Iruka. "Look, I just need somewhere to lay low until this all blows over, I figured I could help reorganize the archives,"

"From what I heard, there's plenty of people willing to offer you places to…Lay low," snickered Tsunade.

Iruka reddened. "Not. Funny."

Tsunade stifled her snickers. "Fine fine!" she said waving her hand. "The history archive needs work, and you'll be alone- I warn you though, it's dusty," she said.

"Fine!" said Iruka going behind her desk to the well fortified door that held the archives. "Anything to get me out of this hell.

XxXxX

Iruka was beginning to reconsider his definition of hell when he sneezed for what had to be the fiftieth time. He rubbed his nose as he began organizing scrolls by age- A task that had been stopped at the five-hundredth scroll- And ranged to thousands of scrolls all stacked on tables. He sighed as he picked up one from early in the village's history and walked towards one of the back shelves to put it up.

He frowned as he stood on his toes to slide it into place- Only to feel strong arms slide into place around his waist and a familiar scent intoxicate his nose. "Ka- Kakashi!" he gasped.

"I always thought you had a sexy librarian quality to you," murmured Kakashi, nibbling at Iruka's neck through his mask.

"How'd you get in here! Tsunade is-" began Iruka trying to whirl about- Only to find that Kakashi liked him quite fine where he was, pressed between a bookshelf and a hard chest, unable to see his pleasuring assaulter.

"Shh…Tsunade is asleep, and if you knew how I got in here you'd be a Jounin by now." said Kakashi, breathing hotly against where he'd nibbled, causing Iruka to shudder.

"Wha- what are you doing here?" asked Iruka, ceasing his struggles, as he lowered his head.

"Mmm, Courting," said Kakashi nipping Iruka's neck sharply. Iruka let out a little yelp and renewed his struggles.

"Kakashi! I have to get to work!" he said blushing thoroughly.

"You do that, just keep in mind that all work and no play is unhealthy, but play with other nin is unhealthy for them," said Kakashi calmly.

"What do you mean!" demanded Iruka finally forcing his way around- Only to find that Kakashi was gone. A gasp and seconds later Tsunade was in the room.

"Iruka are you okay? I heard- What's that on your neck?" asked Tsunade grinning in a very Jiraiya like fashion.

Iruka's hand slapped to his neck as his eyes widened in horror. "He didn't!"

XxXxX

Iruka tilted his head uncomfortably looking in the bathroom mirror to see that indeed, Kakashi had left a distinctive red mark clearly visible on his neck where it would be hard to conceal. "Damn him!" growled Iruka. "I swear when I get a hold of him!" he hissed as he stormed out of the bathroom.

It was seconds later that one of the stall doors flung open and Naruto rolled out, followed slowly by an annoyed looking Sasuke.

"Oie! Sasuke! Do you think someone's bothering sensei Iruka? He's been acting funny since he got those flowers! Maybe some old enemy is stalking him!" said Naruto. "Did you see that mark on his neck? Iruka-sensei is no pushover! It must have been a strong nin to-"

"Urusai dobe." said Sasuke, shocked at the denseness of his teammate. Then a thought dawned on him and he smirked wickedly. "Oie, Naruto, I know the jutsu that was used on Iruka."

"Honto? Can you show me!" asked Naruto excitedly.

"…Hmm, maybe if you beg dobe,"

"Onegai! Onegai! Onegai!" begged Naruto.

"Well, if you insist."

XxXxX


End file.
